


The Bodyguard

by becharlatan



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo was hired to be Jinyoung's bodyguard and he was surprised that he's not only protecting Jinyoung but also Jinyoung's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BaYoung, because I'm a die hard ShinYoung, but the plot trailed from somewhere and here it is. ^^ I hope you'll like this one. 
> 
> P.S Rated M for mentions of rape; nothing graphic.

He was neatly dressed and prepared for his first day on job. Sunwoo wasn’t really expecting much out the job since he’s not really used to protecting idols before. But when the former secretary had to ask him to resign from the job because of some personal issues (and not to mention affairs), Sunwoo had to look for a job he’s all familiar on and he can actually do. One that actually pays.

Sunwoo tried cackling his neck and fists. It’s his first day on his job and he arrived at the meeting place a few minutes earlier than the set time.

“You got here early,” a voice said from behind and he shifted to see Dongwoo, the person he should be replacing, smiling and looking at him behind framed glasses.

Sunwoo stood up and bowed. Dongwoo lightly bowed too and gestured him to sit down. “I had nothing to do,” Sunwoo reasoned. Dongwoo smiled and pushed a folder filled with files across the table. While Sunwoo is reading through contracts, Dongwoo ordered coffee for the two of them.

Sunwoo signed through papers, lines and places needed his signature and Dongwoo began discussing about the person he needs to give service to.

“He’s Jung Jinyoung,” Dongwoo said, showing him a picture of a young man, (or a boy, Sunwoo thinks). “He’s a composer. An idol, they call themselves.”

Sunwoo nodded, not really interested in other information but struck at how pretty the man is (or the boy, Sunwoo still thinks). His eyes, squinted perfectly like of a fox’s, black hair tousled charmingly and skin so smooth through the photo. Sunwoo drinks on his coffee while listening to Dongwoo and as he placed the cup down, Dongwoo got up, stashed some bills, and instructed him to follow.

+

“He’s Cha Sunwoo,” Dongwoo said and Sunwoo found himself thickly awkward inside the room with Jinyoung staring at him like that—taunting and indifferent. “He’ll be your new body guard.”

Jinyoung scanned his eyes up and down at Sunwoo and he nodded lightly before turning his heels and going back to his room. He snatched a bottle of water from the near counter. He closed the door with a loud thud and Sunwoo tried to fight a threatening groan about to voice out from his mouth.

“Is he exceptionally rude?” Sunwoo asked, gazing his eyes around the flat and noticed nothing remarkably dazzling except the record player and comfortable couch at the center of the living room. There’s a glass cabinet filled with recognitions, photos from singers of sort and a photo of Jinyoung when he was still a baby. Sunwoo fought himself from smiling, even the slightest curl of the lips.

“Yeah.” Dongwoo replied with an apologetic smile and Sunwoo nodded as Dongwoo guided him to his room, the door just across Jinyoung’s room. When Dongwoo was helping Sunwoo around the house, he heard some noise inside Jinyoung’s room but preferred to stay silent about it.

“I should run over some things with you,” Dongwoo said and Sunwoo nodded. He placed his suitcase beside the cabinet and placed his backpack on the chair. Dongwoo stood by the doorframe, holding a clipboard and folders of information Sunwoo would probably have to read tonight.

“His manager, Gong Chansik, drops by twice a day, one in mid morning and the other one at around 5. He eats dinner at 7:30. The meals are delivered, but you’re the one who’s going to prepare his meals.” Dongwoo flipped through pages and stopped at one certain page. He placed a blue tab at the side and said, “Here’s the list of his allergies, food he preferred to take on some nights and I’ve indicated the number of service and his doctor.”

Sunwoo nodded as he peeked through the list and noted himself mentally to make sure to read them thoroughly. “He likes to stay up late. He will ask for some snacks. The cabinet should be filled with snacks so just toss in whatever he asks you to.”

“So aside from being his actual bodyguard, I need to change his sheets too? Don’t tell me I need to take him a bath myself?” Sunwoo rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious here Sunwoo,” Dongwoo deadpanned. “I’m telling you, you have to make sure. You don’t know how his life is threatened.”

Sunwoo wanted to scoff it off. How can be a life of some composer (a boy composer at that, Sunwoo argues) be that threatening?

“Then why did you quit?” Sunwoo countered. He’s just annoyed that he has to do other tasks that doesn’t concern his bio-data. How can him, a professional trained body guard, be doing these things? I’m Cha Sunwoo, hire me your personal bodyguard 24/7 and hey, you can even hire me as nanny! Sunwoo groaned at the idea.

“I’m transferring to a new boss,” Dongwoo deadpanned and Sunwoo felt the topic died on the way Dongwoo cleared his throat.

+

That night had been exceptionally quiet, and Sunwoo observed everything Dongwoo had done— with the meals and even the midnight snacks Dongwoo had told him. He met Chansik at around 5 and he was surprised to see a tall lanky man, with asymmetrical perfect almond eyes and young age who works as Jinyoung’s manager. They didn’t talk much but Chansik welcomed Sunwoo and offered a hand. That’s way better than Jinyoung, Sunwoo thinks.

On times where Jinyoung had locked himself inside his room, doing whatever he is an idol should be doing, (in which case, most of the times) Sunwoo helped Dongwoo with his things and by the time he had to leave, Sunwoo felt extremely lost and weird in Jinyoung’s apartment. He stood right in front of Jinyoung’s door to utter out something, ask if he needs anything but when he’s about to knock the door, it opened and Jinyoung stood before him.

Sunwoo opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out and Jinyoung eyed him from head to toe before slamming the door shut. Sunwoo blinked and anger boiled instead. He marched of to his room and closed the door with a loud thud. Sunwoo lied on his bed as he listened to the noise coming from Jinyoung’s room through the walls that muffled the sounds a bit.

“So much for goodnights,” Sunwoo grumbled as he crept on his bed and pulled the covers up to his head.

He slept deeply that night and he didn’t know why but he thinks, having Jinyoung as boss would be a total crap.

+

“Get up,” Sunwoo turned to his side and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Hey, get up,” he heard a voice, (of course it has to be a voice, he mentally thinks) and he cracked his eyes open to see Jinyoung staring down at him. He blinked and got up quickly. He ruffled his hair and massaged his temples before staring at the clock on his bedside table. 6:02 am.

“I need to get ready,” Jinyoung told him, not looking at his eyes anymore and Sunwoo blinked at him.

“And you should too, they brought my meals already. Can you check them?” Jinyoung said abruptly and Sunwoo nodded leaving the last sentence off because he’s still sleepy and tired after fixing his room last night.

Jinyoung left the room and the door echoed around the hall. He doesn’t really like it when he bangs the door too loudly, Sunwoo thinks. He groaned as he got up, dashed to his bathroom and took a quick rinse. By the time he got to the kitchen to check the tray with today’s breakfast, one for him and another set for Jinyoung, he grabbed the plates from the drawers and set Jinyoung’s meal.

The morning meal went smoothly, Sunwoo thought as Jinyoung took small bites of his yogurt and fruits. Sunwoo was doing the dishes when he heard Jinyoung fell on the floor and Sunwoo turned to see a red-faced Jinyoung, gasping terribly for air.

“Jinyoung!” Sunwoo shrieked. He knelt beside the composer and tried to shake him. He held him by the shoulders and tried to recall the notes Dongwoo had given him yesterday. But all things felt so much faster and his brain fluctuates at him, unable to process from the panic he’s facing.

“Jinyoung, where are your meds?” Sunwoo asked as he held tightly on Jinyoung’s shoulders and cupped Jinyoung’s calves. He carried Jinyoung in his arms and won’t really surprised at how light Jinyoung is for his built. He was careful not to tangle his legs and feet on his way to the couch and lay Jinyoung there cautiously, making the pillows as a fort for him not to fall.

He scanned through cabinets and found a syringe and bottle of Jinyoung’s anti-allergy. He placed steadily the needle in Jinyoung’s arms and injected the med. After a couple of seconds, Jinyoung’s breathing went normal and Sunwoo bit his lips for his carelessness.

He offered a glass of water and Jinyoung took it willingly but blankly.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Jinyoung said in a cold tone making Sunwoo shiver.

“I told you that I’m allergic to strawberries. I thought I told you to make sure you remove the strawberries?” Jinyoung snapped as he set his feet on the floor and got up abruptly. He was still wobbly and fidgety but his eyes are blazing with anger and fire.

“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Sunwoo reasoned and he mentally hated himself for not being able to recall that Jinyoung had specifically told him about his allergies awhile ago. His eyes fell from Jinyoung’s face to the couch.

“Of course you’ve forgotten, it’s okay. Tell that to me when I’m dead.” Jinyoung replied sarcastically and Sunwoo fought the urge to pin him down. If he wasn’t only his boss, he would’ve hit him and locked him in a snap.

Jinyoung didn’t listen to his pleads and instead went back to his room. Sunwoo on the other hand sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. This was even more difficult than dealing with his former’s boss uncanny behavior, he thought.

+

The next few weeks went okay and Sunwoo did his best to make it okay. He tried to recall everything Dongwoo had told him. He made sure to check everything, from the windows and doors that are surely locked at night, to the food Junghwan’s allergic at. Sunwoo checked everyone who would enter the house, and made sure to run at them even before they left.

On nights, he would stay up late to bring Jinyoung his snacks, mostly of cupcakes and milk. On rare occasions, Jinyoung would ask him a can of cold beer, which Sunwoo would always roll his eyes at. Sunwoo would wait till Jinyoung had fallen asleep. He would always listen to Jinyoung’s playing and if it had died for some time then he’d closed his folders, bring down his pen and dive into bed. He made sure not to repeat the allergy instead hence he studied everything—careful till to the last page.

Jinyoung never talked to him that much, only a quick nod once in a while and Sunwoo would silently groan at how Jinyoung would left so much food on his plate. Not that he’s concern, (well, he may be actually concerned) but it will clog the drainage and Sunwoo had to fix it momentarily.

They would speak to each other when Chansik’s around and Sunwoo thanks Chansik mentally because he’s the only normal person to set foot in the house. Jinyoung’s a total loner, Sunwoo concludes.

“Good morning Sunwoo,” Chansik greeted one time and Sunwoo is delighted. He liked it when Chansik would drop by because it gave more meaning to his existence and he liked to have someone who actually spoke to him and not just give him a snob curt every time.

“Hi Chansik, so you want breakfast?” he said, showing the full plate of Jinyoung’s meal and Chansik brushed it off with a smile.

“He didn’t finish his meals again?” Chansik asked worriedly eyeing the still full plate and letting out a distressed sigh.

Sunwoo shook his head. “I already apologized about the incident last time and made sure everything is in his instructions but,” Sunwoo exclaimed horridly and Chansik didn’t fail to notice the gloom in his voice. “He just won’t eat. And it’s not even my cooking so there’s nothing to worry.”

“He’s always like that,” Chansik replied and Sunwoo looked at him behind his cup. “He gets nervous most of the times, and when he’s nervous he doesn’t—“

“And you shouldn’t be telling things that doesn’t need his concern,” Jinyoung spoke all too sudden, the two were so into talking about Jinyoung’s eating habits that they didn’t realise the composer approaching them.

Chansik rolled his eyes and opened his laptop. Sunwoo’s sure he’s cussing between the lines ‘Yeah right’ and ‘He’s your body guard, he has to know’, but only focused on the schedule flashed on his face.

“What’s my schedule for today?” Jinyoung asked, opening a bottle of water and looking at Sunwoo. Sunwoo felt that someone’s looking at him and turned to gaze at Jinyoung who cut the stare and turned to face Chansik.

“You’ll be having a shoot this afternoon, and tons of recording at the stu—“

“I’ll record my songs here at home,” Junghwan cut him and Chansik looked at him, trying to put off a fight but Jinyoung’s glare behind the tiny squinted lids are no match compared to Chansik’s. “I’ll just send them my recordings.”

“But they requested if you can drop by the studio and record your tracks,” Chansik reasoned.

“And I’m sure they already know that I’ll work for them as long as they let me record my tracks here at home.”

“I know, I know,” Chansik replied and Sunwoo tried focusing on washing his coffee mug multiple times now, afraid that barging in or sitting as they talk would just made it feel a bit awkward. He got curious as to why Jinyoung preferred singing at home and now that he thought about it, Jinyoung hadn’t really left the house for work. Sunwoo thinks he’s some antisocial freak and he wondered why does he need a bodyguard anyway.

“Okay, fine.” Chansik said as he closed shut his laptop and inserted everything inside his bag. “I’ll tell Junghwan-hyung to drop by so he can record in here, too.”

Jinyoung nodded and went back to his room, closing it with another loud thud.

“I’ll leave the rest to you, Sunwoo,” Chansik instructed and Sunwoo nodded. Chansik helped himself to the door and Sunwoo sighed at how everything went silent again.

+

Sunwoo was used to tons of people gathered outside the car ever since he started working as a bodyguard. He’s all too familiar with the havoc and how horrifying the mass of people can get. So when they parked their car at the entrance of the building for his photoshoot that day, he’s all prepared to knock over some rabid fangirls that are far more energetic than his usual set of crowd.

He was about to open the door and guide Jinyoung out the car when he noticed that Jinyoung’s shaking frantically in his seat, silent yet letting out soft mewls of distressed.

“Hey, Jinyoung?” Sunwoo whispered as he leaned closer to Jinyoung and Jinyoung looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

“Woah, okay. Wait here. Are you okay?” Sunwoo asked and Jinyoung shook his head swiftly making Sunwoo frown. He placed his hands on his ears and hunched on the seat. Jinyoung closed his eyes shut, as if afraid to listen to the screams and wailings from the girls outside.

“Okay, I’ll call Chansik.” Sunwoo told him as he fished his phone and dialled Chansik’s number.

Sunwoo nodded and he instructed the driver to turn around and bring them home. Chansik told him to cancel the shoot and he’ll just deal with the boss later. His instructions were a firm: Take him home right now. He wouldn’t function at work in that state.

On their way back, Jinyoung was silent yet kept fidgeting. Sunwoo wanted to do something, hug him, caress him—anything but the invisible barrier between them just made it all too impossible to approach him.

When they got in their apartment building, Jinyoung fell asleep like a log. Sunwoo had to carry him upstairs and Sunwoo didn’t fail to notice how Jinyoung had clutched to his shirt like a baby, frightened and never ever wanting to let go. He also noticed that he’s surprisingly lighter from the last time he carried him.

He hadn’t seen this side of Jinyoung and Sunwoo smiled to himself as he looked at Jinyoung’s sleeping state. This is the first time that he actually smiled because Jinyoung wasn’t nagging at him and being in silence beside Jinyoung actually felt nice.

When they got inside the house, Jinyoung shook awake on his own and looked up to Sunwoo. Sunwoo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he sighed thankfully when Jinyoung closed his eyes and went back to his stupor.

He headed to Jinyoung’s room and was surprised a piano on his right, across the bed. Music sheets and tin cans sprawled scattered on the floor and Sunwoo walked towards the bed carefully, cautious not to slip while carrying Jinyoung. He placed Jinyoung on the bed and the latter stirred for a moment before settling on his side. Sunwoo pulled the coverlet and placed it just above his chest. Jinyoung’s eyes strained for a moment and Sunwoo saw scars under the bangs, on his forehead which he haven’t noticed before.

He turned off the lamp stand and scanned his eyes around the room. Aside from the mess scattered on the floor, it looks perfectly normal. Sunwoo decided to clean up the trash, pile the music sheets back to the rim case and place the pens back to the container. He grabbed the clothes that are tousled on the floor too and carried them with him.

When he’s about to turn off the lights, he took a last look at the man sleeping on the bed and smiled at how peaceful and beautiful Jinyoung is. That moment, Sunwoo thinks that Jinyoung’s not that bad after all.

+

“It’s a good thing you asked me if I wanted to eat out,” Sunwoo croaked as he sipped through his beer and shove some beef in his mouth.

Dongwoo smiled and poured him another drink. “Jinyoung can be hefty at times.”

Sunwoo nodded and chewed on his food quickly, “Tell me about it. Don’t even start with how he hated strawberries and how I am starting to get annoyed with the crew in the building. Why do they always forget to remove the strawberries when I specifically told them not to do it again?”

Dongwoo laughed and it’s his turn to drink the beer, “Because they hated Jinyoung.”

Sunwoo coughed and he eyed Dongwoo as if reading him, “Is that a joke?”

“Would I joke about stuff like this?” Dongwoo replied and Sunwoo for a moment found the bar they’re eating out so inhumanely silent that it hurts his ear. He had known stories about intimidation, scandals and assaults but this is just plain childish.

“Why would they hate him? Because he’s a star? Is he even considered a star? Isn’t he just a composer?”

“He’s a genius,” Dongwoo replied and Sunwoo looked at him confused. “He composed songs that make it to the charts, songs that most boyband sings today. The owner of the building he’s staying at, is a close friend of the president of his previous agency.”

Sunwoo listened intently this time. He wouldn’t let any detail slip off. “When Jinyoung’s songs got recognised, other agencies wanted to buy him, made bigger offers and he wanted to set free from his previous one. He wanted to start his solo-career and not to stay as a composer.

“When his contract was about to end, he told the president about his plans on changing agencies and taking up his career to the next level. The president didn’t want this because losing Jinyoung is going to lose high bars in the graph.”

Dongwoo took a long drink from his beer as if recalling everything is just as painful as it sounds.

“The president of the agency tried to scare Jinyoung by raping him. He locked Jinyoung at the recording studio for two nights and banged him to his senses.”

Suddenly, Sunwoo felt bubble rising from his stomach and he’s 100-percent sure it’s not hunger but from rage.

“I was working as one of the bodyguards that time and got suspicious because the president would leave an hour later than his scheduled time. I followed him and saw him leaving the recording studio where I found Jinyoung bruised and almost lifeless.”

“He’s a monster.” Sunwoo replied and Dongwoo placed the glass down, pouring themselves another round.

“That’s why he had scars,” Sunwoo remarked and Dongwoo looked at him through the framed glasses.

“Scars? Ah those on his forehead.”

Sunwoo nodded and finished his second glass of beer, feeling the alcohol slightly kicking in. “I saw the scars a month ago. I thought they looked weird.”

Dongwoo finished his meal and Sunwoo can’t stop thinking about the terrible things Jinyoung had to endure just to stay alive form the trauma his previous boss had caused. After hearing Jinyoung’s story from Dongwoo, he somehow feels sympathetic towards Jinyoung and had wished he was there to protect him.

They part ways after Dongwoo had finished his 9th glass of beer. Sunwoo thinks he’s mad for consuming so much and still sober. Sunwoo, on the other hand, is feeling a bit shitty already. He only had 6 beers and he’s leaning against the wall for support on his way to the door of their apartment.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Jinyoung sitting on the couch, reading some book and music sheets scattered on the floor. He really hates it when Jinyoung’s composition are sprawled like trash on the floor. Is he not aware that he’s stashing out works of gold like some piece of garbage?

Sunwoo closed the door lightly and locked it before removing his shoes and trying his best to act sober. He shook his head and looked at Jinyoung who’s gazing at him. Sunwoo isn’t really sure what Jinyoung’s emotions are right now because he himself is not really certain on what he’s feeling right now. All he know is that he’s feeling a bit warm, thanks to the alcohol and everything turns in an ungodly slow manner.

“Where were you?” Jinyoung asked and Sunwoo dragged himself to the couch across Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s voice was stern yet squeaky in Sunwoo’s opinion and he wondered if something happened. Jinyoung got up and walked towards him. The composer leaned down and Sunwoo looked at him with crossed, confused eyes.

“Did you drink?” Jinyoung asked, crossing his arms on his chest and Sunwoo found himself nodding as he leaned agains the backrest and closed his eyes. Everything is spinning and he can’t focus his gaze on the man before him.

“This is great. I’ve been trying to call you the last 3 hours and you were out drinking.” Jinyoung bawled and Sunwoo tried to crack an eye open to see a frustrated Jinyoung huffing his cheeks in annoyance.

“Did you need something?” Sunwoo asked politely, and really, the alcohol shouldn’t have kicked in sooner because how can he handle a Jinyoung, throwing a tantrum if he’s drunk?

“Chansik called and asked to meet him tomorrow in the office.” _And I really got scared here alone, without you_. Jinyoung kicked himself mentally.

“And you tried reaching me because of _that_?” Sunwoo croaked and Jinyoung let out another irritated sound.

“We ran out of yogurt and the food service is not answering my calls.” Jinyoung replied and Sunwoo sat up straight before letting out a groan. He’s about to throw something harsh to Jinyoung, like, ‘you got mad because we ran out of yogurt?’ or roll his eyes at him but everything Dongwoo had told him came running in his head that he actually stood up and surprised Jinyoung at the process.

“What else do you need?” Sunwoo asked, his voice serious and breathy, and Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows.

“Forget it, you’re drunk. I’m not hungry anymore anyway,” Jinyoung lied as he turned to his heels and clutched on his stomach secretly. Sunwoo, on the other hand, saw this and approached Jinyoung.

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol kicking in or it’s his emotions playing a prank at him, but the next thing he did surprised both of them. Sunwoo grabbed Jinyoung by the wrist and turned him so Jinyoung’s facing Sunwoo. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and Jinyoung was shocked to even make a reaction.

“It’s all right, I’m here.” Sunwoo said and Jinyoung looked confused but didn’t say anything. Sunwoo smelt of thick cigarette smoke and of grilled beef. Jinyoung smelt of shampoo and everything wonderful Sunwoo fought the urge to eat him because he smelled really, really, _really_ good.

“I’m okay, a bit sober now. What else do you need? I’ll get you food at the convenient store.” Sunwoo said and Jinyoung sinked into the hug, feeling lost himself. He didn’t move his arms but let Sunwoo hug him tighter and Jinyoung smile a small smile, feeling Sunwoo’s warmth.

“I just want yogurt, and some soda crackers.” Jinyoujng squeaked weakly and Sunwoo nodded before pulling away and looking at Jinyoung. Jinyoung stared back at him, totally flabbergasted but Sunwoo’s eyes were warm and soft, and he can’t help but nodding and smiling a bit.

“Just stay put, give me five minutes.” Sunwoo said and Jinyoung listened at the hurried footsteps of Sunwoo and the door closed lightly. He ran a hand on his arm and lingered at Sunwoo’s tingling warmth.

The next day, they didn’t get to go to the office because Sunwoo’s head was banging his senses nonstop and what kind of a bodyguard is he, trying to work with a hangover? Jinyoung wasn’t respondent in leaving the house anyway and Sunwoo thanked Jinyoung as he slept the entire day but hearing beautiful piano keys playing on the background.

+

Nobody mentioned about the night Sunwoo hugged Jinyoung or how Jinyoung ended up finishing three servings of yogurt and a can of soda crackers that made Sunwoo remarkably sorry for leaving Jinyoung so long. The man was hungry and Sunwoo felt bad for leaving him with nothing.

Dongwoo made him realise that food is one of the best ways to get even with Jinyoung, so he made sure that he triple checks the meals being sent to them. Jinyoung eats remarkably better now compared to the first two months they’re together and Sunwoo is just glad about the improvement.

Jinyoung stayed up late on the succeeding nights that Sunwoo had become a regular customer at the convenient store. Yogurt, chips and crackers of all sorts.

They still don’t talk that much but Sunwoo was just glad that Jinyoung is being responsive whenever he asks for something or tries to crack out jokes to break the ice. And he’s just happy that he’s there for Jinyoung, he thinks.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Chansik teased and Jinyoung rolled his eyes after shoving the contracts back to his manager.

Jinyoung drank his juice and Chansik visited to update Jinyoung about his first press release after years of disappearing. They manage to conduct a subtle photoshoot the past week, and all recordings were brought to the agency through Chansik. Everything seemed nice, all too well, and Chansik beamed at him as he reached for the paper.

“But you are looking perfectly well,” Chansik said and Jinyoung fell silent.

“I bet having Sunwoo around made everything seem wonderful. Yeah?” Chansik chirped and Jinyoung snorted before opening the door of his bedroom and motioning an arm out. Chansik only curt back and stepped out. Jinyoung said a quick but sarcastic ’thanks!’. He eyed Sunwoo who’s reading through some articles on a magazine before closing the door.

“Are you done?” Sunwoo asked and Chansik nodded while scanning Sunwoo from head to toe.

“What?”

“I wonder,” Chansik muttered to himself and Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wonder what? What are you talking about?” Sunwoo asked and the manager only flashed a wide, playful beam as a reply.

“Nothing. Anyway, don’t forget that we’ll be having his album release in two weeks,” Chansik said as he fixed the bag on his shoulder, “Be sure to take care of _everything_. Jinyoung tends to get too stressed out when he leaves the house.”

Sunwoo rolled his eyes and Chansik closed the door behind.

+

He was pretty much sure with what Chansik meant, because the first few nights were a total mess.

Every time Chansik leaves after an hour of discussing things with Jinyoung, Jinyoung would smile brokenly at Sunwoo and ignore the food Sunwoo had prepared for him for supper. Sunwoo was sure that it’s the stress causing him so he paid no heed and just nodded.

On early mornings, a maid would drop by the house, make a quick clean over the house for an hour and leave just before Jinyoung wakes up. Jinyoung doesn’t like any people coming inside the house but Sunwoo is incapable of doing so much cleaning he hired a maid to do that. Sunwoo would sit by the kitchen and watch the maid as he sipped through his coffee and read through the newspaper.

Jinyoung would get out and ask for his usual yogurt, take a few spoonfuls, drink his juice and goes back to his bedroom, closing it, this time, with a soft thud.

He rejected eating meals totally on the fifth day and Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows when Jinyoung didn’t open the door as he knocked for supper.

“Jinyoung, you haven’t eaten anything but two spoonfuls of yogurt this morning,” Sunwoo said and his voice is a bit muffled through the closed door. Jinyoung got up from his chair, left the laptop on the table and stepped on music sheets scattered all over. He opened the door a bit and looked at Sunwoo who’s eyeing him worriedly.

“I’m not hungry. I’ll just eat them later.” Jinyoung replied and Sunwoo huffed out a sigh.

“That’s what you told me last night. But you didn’t touch your food then,” Sunwoo reasoned and Jinyoung looked at him blankly.

“Then I’ll do it later.” Jinyoung replied as he closed the door shut and Sunwoo sighed.

Later that night, Sunwoo heard music of distressed and melody of horror that he got up from his bed, zipped his jacket and went out to check Jinyoung. He glanced at the tray set on the kitchen table and groaned at it. “He didn’t eat and now he’s making a ruckus.”

He didn’t think of knocking the door anymore, the noise from Jinyoung’s room is way to comforting anyway. Sunwoo grabbed the knob and jerked the door open to see a crying Jinyoung hiding under the piano. The music is coming from the laptop, a recording from his previous track maybe, with speakers on full blast.

“Jinyoung, what are you doing?” Sunwoo asked as he closed the door, brightened the lights of the room and dashed towards the laptop to hit the space bar for the music to stop. Jinyoung was jerking his legs and arms around him, hitting the piano and making bruises on his skin.

Sunwoo knelt before him and Jinyoung looked at him with wide scared eyes. He’d been crying for a long time because the tears on his cheeks are starting to get dry. Sunwoo looked at him and reached for his arms. He held tightly on the skinny wrists and Jinyoung tried to flinch.

“Jinyoung, come over here,” Sunwoo began and Jinyoung only turned hysterical. He started crying again and tried pulling away.

“No, no, no.” Jinyoung sobbed and Sunwoo started to panic. He knew what Jinyoung is doing. He knew that the trauma had kicked in. He bit his lips aat how fragile and vulnerable Jinyoung is getting.

“Please, no. Don’t. Get away, get away from me.” Jinyoung begged as he curled his toes and kicked the floor. He tried pulling away, holding on the pegs of the stool and hiding further away from Sunwoo who he sees as the old boss who had raped him.

“Jinyoung,” Sunwoo began and he knelt closer to Jinyoung, reaching for Jinyoung’s head so it won’t hit the piano.

“Please, don’t. Please, I’m begging you.”

Sunwoo couldn’t take it anymore, fearing what Jinyoung might say if this continues. He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and pulled him out. He carried Jinyoung in his arms and Jinyoung tried to fight off, with his arms flailing at all sides.

Sunwoo hugged him tighter and walked towards the bed. He placed Jinyoung on the bed, pulled the coverlet and lied beside him. Jinyoung was still crying, sobbing his eyes out as he tried to pull away from Sunwoo’s grips.

“Jinyoung, it’s me Sunwoo.” Sunwoo said, his heart clenching at the sight.

“Sunwoo?” Jinyoung muttered and as if light had made it through the cloudy sky, Jinyoung stopped fighting to get loose. Instead, he looked at Sunwoo and latched his arms around Sunwoo’s neck.

“S-Sunwoo,” Jinyoung sobbed incoherently and Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Jinyoung. He tried rubbing Jinyoung’s back with a comforting hand and whispered securing words.

“He came to get me. He was here.” Jinyoung muffled against his shirt and Sunwoo didn’t mind that Jinyoung’s tears are staining his favourite jacket.

“No one’s going to get you,” Sunwoo beckoned and Jinyoung clutched to his jacket tightly.

“I promise, no one’s going to hurt you.” Sunwoo whispered as he pulled the coverlet on their chests and cupped Jinyoung’s cheek.

“Go to sleep Jinyoung,” Sunwoo told him and Jinyoung nodded as he closed his eyes slowly and let sleep take him. Sunwoo tried to stay awake for the longest time he can and didn’t remember anything after that because he too had fallen asleep while hugging Jinyoung in his arms.

It was the sound of muffled laughs that woke him and Sunwoo cracked an eye open to see Chansik goggling his eyes at him. He panicked and set his eyes at Jinyoung who’s still sleeping in his embrace (and he shivered at the thought of Chansik having to see it. How long has he been here? And why does he have a key of the house anyway?). He thanked inwardly and glared at Chansik.

Chansik only giggled before walking out the room. Sunwoo didn’t have the heart to wake Jinyoung so he peeled himself slowly and got off the bed as quietly as possible. He pulled the blanket and pressed it on Jinyoung. Jinyoung stirred for a moment and Sunwoo watched him as he open his eyes leisurely and gazed at Sunwoo.

“You’re up.” Jinyoung said and Sunwoo didn’t fail to see Jinyoung’s cheeks slightly warming up.

“I need to feed you,” Sunwoo joked and Jinyoung tried to roll his eyes. “Chansik’s here.”

Jinyoung nodded as he sat on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and looked at Sunwoo who’s staring back at him with a smile.

“I’ll wait for you,” Sunwoo croaked and Jinyoung looked at him while ruffling his hair neat. “For breakfast, I mean. I’ll wait for you so don’t get too long staring at nothing, okay?”

Jinyoung just stayed silent and figured he can’t argue on that. He smiled a soft smile and Sunwoo walked out the room. He closed the door with a soft thud and Jinyoung blinked at everything he recalled that had happened last night. His cheeks are getting warmer every second.

Chansik is sitting on the couch, watching something on the screen (pretending to be watching is the perfect description) when Sunwoo got out of Jinyoung’s room. He eyed the manager and Chansik smiled at the inhibitions.

“Don’t you dare do anything, say anything or even think about anything,” Sunwoo threatened and Chansik smiled mockingly.

“I’m not doing anything,” Chansik responded as he flicked through the channels and fished some chips. Sunwoo then figured that the reason they ran out of snacks fast is because of Chansik. He noted mentally to hide them where he wouldn’t find them the next time.

+

“So do you really wanted to be a bodyguard, or what?” Jinyoung asked and Sunwoo looked at him from the dishes.

“My dad’s a police, but he didn’t want me to get involved in the dirty jobs.” Sunwoo replied as he placed the dishes on the rack and turned to dry his hands. Jinyoung is sitting on the counter finishing his blueberry yogurt.

“What is it with you and yogurt?” Sunwoo asked playfully and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He stuck his tongue out and Sunwoo leaned in to wipe the yogurt stain from the corner of Jinyoung’s lips.

Sunwoo doesn’t seem surprised about it and Jinyoung looked as if it was normal between the two of them. But he hadn’t realised how everything seemed to flow all perfectly well.

Jinyoung was like a young boy (because Sunwoo still thinks he’s a boy from the one). He whines, throws a tantrum when he feels like to and wishes for the impossible. Sunwoo would fight a groan every time Jinyoung would fight back on their first month but everything went well as the days pass. Jinyoung starts to smile more, sleeps early than his usual 1 A.M sleep time and eats a lot compared to two bites off his meal.

“What did my yogurt do?” Jinyoung retired and smiling afterwards.

Sunwoo smiled back and leaned closer to press a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead. Jinyoung paused and stopped wiggling his legs from the edge. He hiccuped when Sunwoo kissed his forehead and Sunwoo pressed his forehead against Jinyoung’s.

“Finish it already then let’s go to bed, tomorrow’s the big day.” Sunwoo said and Jinyoung nodded, hiding his blushing face behind the cup and crackers he stuffed hurriedly inside his mouth.

+

Jinyoung strived. He really struggled and he was just glad that Sunwoo was there behind him, protecting him from the flashes of camera that scared him; from arms and hands trying to touch him (which in his opinion are trying to strangle him).

The release went smoothly. And Jinyoung wanted nothing but to go home right after he answered the last question pertaining his old agency and the scandal about his previous boss. He answered professionally but Sunwoo saw how he fidgeted frantically trying his best to answer it normally.

On their way back to the car, which includes walking 20-feet and crossing a crowd of fangirls and reporters from the lobby to the car, Jinyoung sunk his head low while Sunwoo lead the way.

One reporter snapped a shot of Jinyoung’s face and Jinyoung tried to avert his gaze.

“Mr. Jung, are you still seeing your previous boss? Is it true that he raped you?”

Jinyoung shivered and he quickened his pace. “Mr. Jung?”

Sunwoo noticed that Jinyoung wasn’t following him anymore. He turned around to see Jinyoung planted, shaking at he stood and surrounded by photographers and reporters bombarding him with ridiculous series of questions.

He pushed through the crowd and grabbed Jinyoung by the wrist. Jinyoung looked up and gulped as one reporter pressed the recorder on his face.

“Hey, fuck off!” Sunwoo barked and he walked quickly towards the car, pushing people on the way, gaining horrendous looks at the process.

He pushed Jinyoung carefully inside the car before slamming the door loud and instructing the driver to step on the gas. Jinyoung was still shivering but his breathing went normal. He looked at Sunwoo who’s gazing at him comfortingly.

“Are you okay?”

Jinyoung nodded before sinking his head on Sunwoo’s chest and clutching his hand on Sunwoo's shirt. “They’ll write about you.” said Jinyoung and Sunwoo only rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care. As long as they don’t lay a finger on you.” Sunwoo chirped and Jinyoung curled beside him, loosening some buttons of his shirt and Sunwoo massaged Jinyoung's cheek after pressing a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead.

He’s most willingly, gladly to stay beside Jinyoung, protecting him and he knows Jinyoung wouldn’t want someone else staying beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Bayoung! Gaah. This came out longer (way, way, _way_ longer) than planned and I'm truly sorry about it. I hope you'll like this one just as much you loved the first chapter.

 

Jinyoung turns on his bed and pulls the blanket with him. It’s been a hell of a week since he’s been leaving the house more than he’s used to. Chansik had set a few fan signing events for him and as usual, with his rising fame, fangirls are rabid everywhere.

He used to like the blinking flashes of cameras, ear-popping screams of the girls and the pumped up energy of the crowd but after disappearing from the scene and making a come back, everything is just exhausting. He just needs to get used to it since it’s been years since the last time he’d faced a crowd so energetic and fanatical over his songs (or him alone, at least).

Jinyoung gets up from his bed and looks at the clock on his bedside table, 6:02 pm it read. It’s Friday and he agreed for Sunwoo to have his day offs on Fridays. He has no issues on being home alone, if it weren’t for his flu, terribly kicking in and making him drowsy, then he’d be fine.

But he wants soup, and yogurt and since the delivery service is being a dick whenever he tries to call them, he opts to just settle on water and whatever he can find in the drawers. He could just text Sunwoo and ask him to go home already but that would be rude especially when Sunwoo’s with his family celebrating his little sister’s birthday.

Jinyoung starts searching on tabletops, cabinets and drawers and with luck, he managed to find the last pack of soda crackers Sunwoo brought him last night. He filled his tumbler with water and settles on the couch while munching on the crackers. He turns on the screen to let the noise fill in the quiet room. He lies on the couch after gulping a good amount of water and closes his eyes when his phone rings, indicating a text.

_From Sunwoo: Hey, I’ll be home in a bit. Do you want me to get you anything?_

_To Sunwoo: Bring me dinner, the service didn’t bring any. Soup is fine._

_From Sunwoo: Okay, got it…will be home soon._

Jinyoung places the phone back on the table and breathes in slowly, feeling the fever causing series of colds as well. He scans with his tired eyes the remote control for the air conditioner but fails and decides to just curl instead and make himself warm.

He smiles at the thought, of him and Sunwoo, even though they haven’t really established or branded what they are. They would just comfortably do things like, cuddling on the couch when they watch tv or when Sunwoo bids him goodnight before retrieving on his bedroom. He likes Sunwoo and even Chansik knows that, but they never really discussed what kind of relationship they have. It just sort of, feels good.

Jinyoung hears the screen speak something about the latest trend in music and food and how composers earn double compared to performers. He wasn’t really paying any much attention because he knows his fever is getting worse by the minute and then, he just falls asleep because he just couldn’t take it.

+

When Sunwoo comes home, a little later than expected, he frowns at the screen playing something that doesn’t make any sense. He walks towards the couch and finds Jinyoung curled on the couch, shivering.

He leans down and feels that Jinyoung is hot. He places the plastic bag of food in the kitchen and goes back to Jinyoung. He turns off the television and cups Jinyoung’s face.

“Jinyoung,” Sunwoo mutters and Jinyoung shifts, feeling cold and yet actually warm. He cracks his eyes slowly and sees a frown but closes it shut again as the heat envelops him.

Sunwoo bites his lips as he furrows his eyebrows. He scoops Jinyoung off the couch in his arms and heads back to Jinyoung’s bedroom. He lays Jinyoung on the bed, pulling the blanket and tucking it around Jinyoung.

Jinyoung quivers as he feels hands touching his shoulders. He opens his eyes quickly and starts to panic. “No. No, no.”

Sunwoo holds him with care and leans down that their faces are centimetres apart. “It’s okay, it’s me Jinyoung.” Jinyoung stares up and relaxes at the touch.

“You’re sick.” Sunwoo mumbles and Jinyoung blinks his eyes, ever tryingly and nods.

“I’ll prepare you food, stay here,” Sunwoo says and Jinyoung nods, before closing his eyes again.

Sunwoo comes back with a tray of soup and medicine. He settles the tray on the bedside table and shakes Jinyoung awake. He helps Jinyoung lean against the headboard. He sits on the edge, near Jinyoung and tries to fill in the spoon with soup. Jinyoung looks at him through a sniffing nose and pouts as Sunwoo pushes the spoon in his lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re coming down with a flu?” Sunwoo inquires as he helps Jinyoung eat and hands him a glass of water after several spoonfuls. “Since when where you sick?”

“This morning. I tried to sleep it off, I swear.” Jinyoung explains and Sunwoo only stares at him, trying his ever best to stammer the mockery. Jinyoung looks away, feeling his cheeks getting warmer not by fever but by the embarrassment of what he’s about to say.

“I…I didn’t want you to worry,” Jinyoung mumbles and Sunwoo gazes at the composer trying to hide the smile forming in his face. He pushes the last spoonful and hands over the medicine. Jinyoung obliges willingly and Sunwoo helps him to lie on his back.

Sunwoo exits the room, carrying the tray with him. He turns off the light which made Jinyoung a little bit disappointed before he Jinyoung turns to face his back at the side of the door and forces himself to sleep.

For the record, there’s nothing happening between the two of them. but then again, feeling Sunwoo against him would be the best way to make him feel better and shoo the illness away. He tries to hide the disappointment and closes his eyes. He forces himself to sleep and prays silently that death would take him because he’s not going to plead for Sunwoo to sleep beside him.

He shivers, and pulls the blanket, tucking it under his chin and sighs. He wanders his mind off somewhere else, happy thoughts, he dictates himself. Happy thoughts, of him and Sunwoo eating dinner together, or having to stare at each other while grabbing the last chip from the bag while watching—wait, why is the bed sinking?

Jinyoung opens his eyes and feels an arm sinking under him, wrapping his shoulders and forcing him to turn to his other side. He faces Sunwoo and sees the eyes staring intently at him through the light from the lampshade.

“You’re shivering,” Sunwoo says and Jinyoung looks at him, as if in trance. Why does he know how to make it up all time? Jinyoung argues in his mind.

Sunwoo pulls him closer and pushes the bangs to press a kiss on his forehead. “You should’ve told me you have fever before I left.”

“And let you miss your gathering?” Jinyoung retorts back at him and Sunwoo only rolls his eyes as he ruffles Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung cracks a small smile and nuzzles his face on the nape of Sunwoo’s neck. “I’m sure your family missed you.”

Sunwoo lets out an affirming sound and pulls Jinyoung closer, hugging him tighter. “Are you getting warm yet?” Jinyoung responds with a nod and wraps his arms around Sunwoo’s torso. He hums a melody he had heard from Jinyoung’s albums and Jinyoung smiles as soon as he recognises the tune. He closes his eyes and let sleep takes him.

Sunwoo eyes the composer and smiles at the wonderful fleeting feeling of having him in his arms. He knows he loves Jinyoung but he just has no guts to tell him what he actually feels. There are still things he need to settle with Jinyoung, he knows he needs to know Jinyoung more, so he won’t hurt him. Seeing Jinyoung horrified whenever he panics, or when he recalls all the dreaded memory of his past just breaks his heart.

He massages the thin and smooth cheeks as he places one last kiss on the composer’s forehead and drifts off to sleep.

+

The following week had been another drag and Sunwoo tries his best to aid at Jinyoung’s needs. Chansik would be at the office, with them and this made Sunwoo relaxed. At least, he’s not alone in handling a panicking and fidgeting Jinyoung whenever asked for an interview or photoshoot.

Jinyoung just finished another fan meeting and thanked everyone for their hard work. Sunwoo accompanies him back to the dressing room and founds Junghwan, a famous singer beaming at him.

“Jinyoungie-hyung!” Junghwan says in an incredulously loud shriek that brings Sunwoo’s eyes to a shut. He’s too energetic and happy for his figure.

“Junghwan,” Jinyoung replies, letting Junghwan hug him and he pulls away quickly. He sits on the couch and Sunwoo stands by the door. A staff member comes to his aid and offered drinks. He gets himself a bottle of water and one for Jinyoung. He approaches Jinyoung and opens the bottle before pushing it gently in his hand.

Jinyoung takes it, smiles at Sunwoo warmly and Sunwoo grins back. “I’ll just go to washroom, do you need anything?” Sunwoo asks and Jinyoung blushes slightly at him for a reason he couldn’t even ponder. He shakes his head quickly and Sunwoo nods before grinning widely again and turns around to leave.

Junghwan eyes Jinyoung and the retrieving back of Sunwoo. Once Sunwoo had disappeared, Junghwan turns to face Jinyoung who’s staring absently at the closed door.

“Are you two?” Junghwan asks and Jinyoung tenses, making the water bottle slip in his grasp.

Jinyoung looks at him alarmed and smiles warily. “No, no, no. Why would you think that?”

Junghwan grins and leans near, “You’re extra fidgety around him.”

“Am I not fidgety around everyone else?” Jinyoung tries to counter but Junghwan knows best. He shakes his head and beams at him with an evil look in the eyes. Jinyoung gulps and tries to look away.

“I knew it! So, you two are dating now, right?” Junghwan beams making the other people in the room look at them from creating some commotion.

Jinyoung blushes his cheeks but shakes his head. “H-he doesn’t know I have feelings for him.”

Junghwan rolls his eyes and says, “He obviously knows you have feelings for him, you’re just scared to tell him.”

Jinyoung smiles to himself and thinks about Sunwoo and how they manage to work impossibly comfortable now compared to their first day living together. All they did was to curt and ignore one another back then, Chansik even had troubles working with the two of them because Jinyoung would always shut Sunwoo out.

And look at them, 9 months after the first encounter and Jinyoung is actually dependant on Sunwoo as if Sunwoo is his source of life and air. Jinyoung looks at Junghwan who is still leaning closer to him and gazing at him gleefully. “I don’t know how to tell. I’m never good at confessing.” Jinyoung says and when Junghwan was about to open his mouth and say something as reply, the door swing open and a familiar person, whom brought shivers to Jinyoung, stand by the doorframe and flashes his nasty smirk.

The man with blonde hair approaches him and Jinyoung freezes in his seat, unable to mutter out coherent words to make the man stop for getting near. The man stands before him and Junghwan looks at the man before slowly getting closer to Jinyoung, if possible, even more.

“Hi Jinyoung,” the man says and Jinyoung only stares the boots of the man talking to him.

“Zico,” Jinyoung mumbles under his breath and Zico flashes a wide grin at him. The man cups Jinyoung’s chin and forces Jinyoung to look up at him.

“How are you? When I heard that you’ll be launching your first album, I had to see it for myself,” Zico says and Jinyoung looks up at him, shivering and fighting the tears that are starting to pool in his eyelids.

“Look at you, you’ve turned out fine.” Zico examines and Junghwan tries to remove the hands gripping tightly on Jinyoung’s chin.

“Zico, you’re hurting him,” Junghwan tries as he stands up and attempts to pull Zico away. Zico, instead scowls at him and Junghwan gulps in fear. “Rico, please, not in here.”

Rico fakes a smile and Jinyoung looks at Zico as he had seen a dead person coming back from his grave. “Z-Zico. Please.” Jinyoung stutters and Zico leans closer to set his falcon-like eyes at him.

“Please what? Have you had any idea how your selfish act ruined my career as well?” Rico tells him, tightening the grip and Jinyoung tries to break away, his hands holding Zicon’s strong arm.

Junghwan pushes the staff members out the room, feeling that he had to do something. He closes the door and tries to pull Zico away from Jinyoung.

“Please Zico, you’re hurting hyung,” Junghwan pleads and Zico only pushes Junghwan with his free arm. Jinyoung looks at Zico with blurry eyes and tears started falling. He tries to pull away but failed.

Just when Junghwan is about to fall from the push, someone catches him and Junghwan squeaks at the figure. The man approaches Zico and holds Zico’s arm, pulling at away. He holds Zico’s arm tightly making the artist wince in pain and step away.

“Show some respect,” Sunwoo says as he wraps an arm around Jinyoung’s waist and pulls the composer near him.

“You show some respect! Do you even know who I am?”

“No. And even if I do, I won’t hesitate doing it any other way.” Sunwoo retorts, looking at Jinyoung’s tear-stained face. He furrows his brows and glares at Zico who’s now massaging his aching arm.

“Who are you? Fuck off!”

“I’m his bodyguard,” Sunwoo barks and Zico eyes him and falls his gaze Jinyoung whose holding at the his arms, tightly and Zico smiles to himself.

“Zico,” a voice snaps them and Chansik frowns at the scene right in front of him.

“I thought I told you not to do something stupid?” Chansik barks and he looks at the artist with disappointed eyes. “Go to your dressing room, I’ll deal with you soon.” He orders and Chansik sighs as Zico starts walking, he stops before Sunwoo and eyes him from head to toe. He smirks before stepping out the room.

“Are you okay?” Sunwoo asks and Jinyoung nods before sinking in the embrace. He keeps on fidgeting it pains Sunwoo to see him like this.

“You can go home now,” Chansik orders and Sunwoo nods before pulling Jinyoung. He reminds Sunwoo that he’ll come by later at around 6 because of a meeting and Sunwoo smiles. Jinyoung clings to him like a kid in haze and Sunwoo guides him out to room, out the hallway.

“What did he do?” Chansik asks as he sits on the couch and Junghwan sits beside him. He pokes a hole in the carton of strawberry milk and pushes it in Chansik’s mouth.

“He says something about how Jinyoung ruined his career,” Junghwan says as he leans his head on Chansik’s shoulder. Chansik nods before settling his head on Junghwans’ head. “Good thing Sunwoo came even before it get worse.”

They both fell in silence, feeling that Zico’s appearance would just bring another hurdle in Jinyoung’s now quiet life. “They love each other don’t they, Chansik?”

Chansik nods and Junghwan smiles. “At least Sunwoo’s there.” Junghwan says and Chansik nods yet again.

“How’s our manager doing?” Junghwan asks and Chansik rolls his eyes.

“I’m younger than all of you two but I carry most of the burden and expenses it’s starting to make want to quit.” Chansik says playfully and Junghwan laughs at his joke.

+

Jinyoung was exceptionally silent on their way back home. He was sitting at the other side of the vehicle, closed to the window and Sunwoo watches him as Jinyoung fidgets while trying is best to look normal.

When they reached the apartment, Sunwoo opens the door and Jinyoung heads straight to his bedroom making frown. He dashes to the kitchen quickly, and prepares them their lunch. He loosens his neck tie and unbuttons two upper buttons of his shirt. He places their food on the table and approaches Jinyoung’s bedroom.

He barges in and Jinyoung is already curled on his bed, not even changing into his lounge clothes. Sunwoo sits at the edge of the bed and sighs.

“You need to eat,” Sunwoo says. He really hates dealing with Jinyoung’s eating disorders because when he panics, he decides to skip meals and starve himself. Jinyoung only stays still and doesn’t answer.

“Jinyoung, please,” Sunwoo says. Jinyoung plops his head up and faces Sunwoo whose smiling warmly at him. He places his head down on the bed again and turns to face Sunwoo, still in foetal position. Sunwoo smiles at him, eyes fixed on the foxlike baby curled in front of him.

“I don’t want to eat,” Jinyoung says and Sunwoo sighs before lying on the bed, and facing Jinyoung. He cups Jinyoung’s face and Jinyoung looks at him with lost, worried eyes.

“You will eat, and you will tell me what happened awhile ago.” Sunwoo says to him and Jinyoung looks away. Sunwoo frowns as he leans closer and presses his forehead against Jinyoung’s, “You will eat or I’ll kiss you.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and he blushes madly before getting up quickly. He dashes out the room and settles himself on the chair, feeling his heart on his head. Sunwoo stays in bed for awhile. He too is blushing madly and he bites his tongue for saying something ridiculous but he had to admit, he’s been wanting to feel Jinyoung’s lips—he shakes his head.

He followed Jinyoung to the dining table and settles himself across Jinyoung whose trying to avert his gaze. Sunwoo grins before scooping the rice from the bowl and pushing it on Jinyoung’s mouth. “Eat,” Sunwoo mutters and Jinyoung grabs the spoon from his bodyguard’s hand and feeds himself.

They ate in silence, feeling the thick awkward atmosphere enveloping them. Sunwoo drinks his water and looks at Jinyoung with concern. “What happened awhile ago?”

Jinyoung swallows his food before placing the chopsticks down and pushing the empty bowl away form him. Sunwoo smiles at him as he waits for Jinyoung’s reply. “He’s Zico. We used to work together under my previous boss. The one who raped me.” Jinyoung mutters as he holds the glass with his both hands.

“He’s the one in charge in writing the rap part in my songs, while I tune, put the melody and work with the rest.” Jinyoung continues and Sunwoo looks at him intently, listening to every word.

“When I decided to pursue a solo-career and transfer agencies, Zico threatened me that he’ll do anything to stop me,” Jinyoung says as he swallows the water hard and he eyes Sunwoo feeling uncertain about it.

“It turned out Zico and my former boss planned this together. Zico lured me to the recording studio one night, he locked me and beat me every time he dropped by. My former boss would rape me if he happened to pass by. Dongwoo was the one who saved me. He resigned his job there and he contacted Chansik, a starting manager in my new agency. He offered help and they both swore to protect me.”

“Couldn’t you sue them?”

Jinyoung smiles a small smile and plays with the rim of the glass, “We tried but the court junked our plea. There was no evidence to show and my former boss has vast set of friends in every field you could imagine. The doctors fabricated my wounds and told that I was some BDSM addict who fucks myself.” Jinyoung stifles a chuckle but tears followed suit and Sunwoo stands up to aid by his side.

Sunwoo kneels beside Jinyoung and cups Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung continues to sob, his eyes forming a thin line (which admittedly Sunwoo finds undeniably cute). Sunwoo wipes the tears with his thumbs and massages Jinyoung’s cheeks.

He wants to kiss Jinyoung and just make him stop from crying, he wants to hug him and assure him that as long as he’s around, everything will be fine. His mind speaks otherwise but his body screams to go for it. He scowls inside and ditches his mind for ruining what could be the most incredible thing that could happen between the two of them.

He leans near and presses a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung is taken aback. He looks at Sunwoo and waits for something. He wishes desperately that Sunwoo would kiss him on the lips but who is he kidding? How can someone love a broken doll like him?

“Why don’t you get some rest? Chansik will come a little later than scheduled.” Sunwoo suggests as he stands up and reaches out a hand. Jinyoung takes it and gets up slowly, letting Sunwoo lead him back to his bedroom. Sunwoo closes the curtains and fixes the pillows. Jinyoung sinks in and lies on his back. Sunwoo smiles and fixes the blankets before getting up slowly and about to leave.

Jinyoung panics and reaches for Sunwoo’s wrist. “Please, stay.” Jinyoung croaks, weak and pleading. Sunwoo looks at him before flashing a wide smile.

Sunwoo sinks in next to Jinyoung and wraps and arm around the composer. Jinyoung rests his head on Sunwoo’s chest and Jinyoung takes in the sweet, masculine scent of Sunwoo’s cologne. He closes his eyes and feels a bit happy that Sunwoo is there beside him.

Sunwoo pulls the blanket over their chests and he massages Jinyoung’s scalp making the composer fall asleep. He falls in silence and wishes nothing but to protect Jinyoung from all the terror in this world.

Sunwoo stirs and cracks an eye open. He lets out a grown and pulls the blanket to cover him and Jinyoung. He hears voices and he hugs Jinyoung tightly before pressing a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead making the latter awake.

“The circus’ here,” Sunwoo says, a blush tainting his face. Jinyoung looks confused and he pulls the blanket down only to see three blinding grins from their friends. Jinyoung hides quickly and nuzzles his head on the nape of Sunwoo’s neck.

“Go away,” Jinyoung says and Sunwoo smiles as the blanket is pulled slowly by Junghwan, revealing a cuddling Jinyoung and Sunwoo. Junghwan grins and Chansik rolls his eyes. Dongwoo clears his throat.

“Come on, we brought food. Dongwoo-hyung brought meat!” Junghwan exclaims happily as he scrams out the room and heads to the dining room. Dongwoo eyes Sunwoo who looks at him warily. Chansik grins at Jinyoung while Jinyoung keeps hiding his face on Sunwoo’s neck.

“Go ahead, we’ll come right up,” Sunwoo exclaims as he gets up, leaving Jinyoung curled on the bed and pushes Dongwoo and Chansik out of the room. He closes the door and looks at Jinyoung whose peeking through the blanket.

“Well, that was something,” Sunwoo remarks as he walks back to Jinyoung and kneels on the bed.

He leans closer and ruffles Jinyoung’s hair before flashing a wide smile. “Why don’t you change your clothes then head out?” Sunwoo says and Jinyoung nods before flashing back a smile.

They stare at each other for a moment, both uncertain on what to do next but feeling their cheeks getting warmer every second. Sunwoo is about to open his mouth when Chansik bangs the door with a muffled, “What are you guys doing there? We’ll kick this door if you don’t come out.”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes and leans to kiss Jinyoung on the forehead, yet again.

+

“This is to celebrate Jinyoung’s album release!” Dongwoo exclaims and Junghwan beams at the food on the table.

Jinyoung had changed into more comfortable clothes, a loose white shirt, showing his collarbones and grey shorts hugging his thin thighs. He sits between Chansik and Junghwan while Sunwoo settles beside Dongwoo. They exchanged stories and things to tell and ate to their full delight.

When Junghwan and Chansik pulled Jinyoung on the couch to discuss about their ideas on the next album, Sunwoo helped Dongwoo on cleaning the table.

“I see you and Jinyoung are getting wonderfully well,” Dongwoo comments and Sunwoo blushes as he places the dishes on the sink.

“I—You think?”

Dongwoo rolls his eyes and opens the faucet to let water run on the dishes. “It’s nice to see Jinyoung smiling,” Dongwoo says and Sunwoo nods absently while grinning to himself.

Sunwoo looks at Jinyoung from the kitchen and sees a cheerful and more energetic Jinyoung. He throws the trash in a big garbage bag and ties it knot. He places it beside the trash can and helps Dongwoo to clean the dishes.

When they were finished, Dongwoo prepares them tea and Sunwoo joins the other three in the couch busy discussing Jinyoung’s next plans.

“Sunwoo’s here,” Chansik tells them, “I need to discuss important things. So please, calm yourselves down.” Chansik says as he eyes Junghwan and Junghwan stares back at him confused.

“The agency wants Zico to work with Jinyoung for a track on Zico’s comeback album.”

Jinyoung’s heart falls in his stomach and he stares at Chansik, waiting for him to continue. “The song is already written, all you need to do is record it. I told Zico’s manager that you will record your tracks here at home and I’ll hand the mixtape to them. They can just fix digitally it for final copies.”

Jinyoung is silent for a moment. He feels a light squeeze on his shoulder and looks at Sunwoo whose smiling at him encouragingly. Jinyoung nods before looking at Chansik and replying that he’ll do it.

“That’s great.”

+

The week that came was less hectic compared to the previous ones and Jinyoung managed to finish recording the song (that seemed utterly senseless in his opinion).

On the first night of recording Zico’s song, Sunwoo crept in his bedroom and stayed awake to listen to him sing. It was uncomfortably awkward, in Jinyoung’s opinion but Sunwoo shrugged it off. He complimented him despite the fact that the song sounded lame. Jinyoung laughed and he discovered that Sunwoo can actually rap. Jinyoung was surprised to hear Sunwoo’s deep husky voice uttering syllables and he swooned at how amazing he had at rapping. Sunwoo was embarrassed but with small pride, smiled and thanked Jinyoung.

That night, Sunwoo stayed in Jinyoung’s bedroom. They slept on each side of the bed but they both woke up in each other’s embrace.

The second night of recording Zico’s song, Sunwoo entered the room carrying a tray filled of snacks and tea. Jinyoung tried singing the stanza where he had to raise his pitch one note higher and Sunwoo listened as he tried rapping Zico’s part again so Jinyoung would sounded more comfortable and clean while recording.

That night, Sunwoo opted to sleep in his bedroom. Jinyoung didn’t stop him, but Sunwoo noticed how Jinyoung’s eyes falter and as he lied on his bed, he wondered why’d he missed feeling Jinyoung’s embrace. He woke up troubled and didn’t slept much. When he entered Jinyoung’s room, he found the composer wide awake and Sunwoo kissed Jinyoung’s forehead saying, “I guess we both couldn’t sleep?” Jinyoung nodded before pulling Sunwoo on his bed and they cradled one another in a deep slumber.

On the third night (and final night) of recording Zico’s song, Sunwoo sat beside him on another chair as they played the melody and Jinyoung started singing. Sunwoo looked at him as he sang and never in his entire life had he seen someone so magnificently alluring. They way Jinyoung closed his eyes, feeling the sing deep inside him, made him even more mesmerising.

Jinyoung looked at Sunwoo and Sunwoo gulped before started rapping. Jinyoung was staring attentively at him, not a hair or squeak could break his gaze at Sunwoo and he wondered if Sunwoo is sharing the same feelings he had for the latter. He doubted that.

When they finished recording, Jinyoung played to the track and Sunwoo beamed at him, enveloping his arm around Jinyoung’s waist and pulling him closer against his chest. Jinyoung smiled and did some furnishings before saving the file into three cd’s and sliding them in three cd cased.

That night, Sunwoo fixed the bed and pillows for them. Jinyoung followed suit, sinking himself and realising his body as the soft mattress deepens. He looks at Sunwoo who lies beside him and he stifles a smile.

They still haven’t talked about their relationship, or whatever it is that is happening between them and Jinyoung feels his stomach filled with butterflies when Sunwoo leans closer and presses a kiss…on his lips.

He inferred that Sunwoo might be tired that he didn’t know what he’s doing but all thoughts flew off when Sunwoo wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and pulls him closer. Jinyoung kisses back, deepening it, if ever possible and Sunwoo pulls back to catch some air.

They are both flustering and Sunwoo leans to press his forehead against Jinyoung’s. “I-I’m so—“

“I’ve been meaning to do that to you,” Jinyoung cuts Sunwoo and Sunwoo blinks at him in surprise.

“What?”

“Should I wrote you a song and tell you how much I’ve fallen deeply in love with you?” Jinyoung says as he looks away and Sunwoo smiles. He brushes his nose against Jinyoung’s and the composer looks at him behind scarlet cheeks.

“Why not? I would like that.” Sunwoo teases and Jinyoung rolls his eyes before sinking his face in Sunwoo’s chest.

+

“The agency wants the two of you in a recording studio,” Chansik explains as they gather in the living room. Jinyoung perks up and Sunwoo waits for Chansik to finish.

“It’s a way to help him with his comeback, as requested by his manager,” Chansik explains, “We’ll just film you while you record the song, it’ll be used at the title track and teaser online.”

Jinyoung pulls his legs against his chest and eyes Sunwoo, asking for answers and anything just to ease him and make him relax.

“I can be there, right? I mean, I won’t interfere in the recording but I will be there, since I am his bodyguard,” Sunwoo inquires and Chansik flashes them a wide beam.

“Of course, I’ve settled everything with his manager already. Don’t worry about it,” Chansik assures them and Jinyoung relaxes a bit as he smiles at Sunwoo and Sunwoo smiles back as he anticipates what would come.

And he wasn’t wrong when he imagined of something bad that would ruin the plan. Sunwoo cracks his fists and glares at the door closed for almost an hour now. When Jinyoung and him arrived at the studio, Jinyoung was led inside and two big men stopped Sunwoo for going in.

Jinyoung looked troubled but reached for his hand. He placed a quick kiss on Jinyoung’s palm and squeezed it tightly before disappearing. The door closed with a loud thud and the two big men stood by the frame.

He texted Chansik about what happened and Chansik said he’ll deal with it as soon as he finished his meeting that lasted almost an hour now. He glared at the men guarding the door and he scowled when they didn’t react or give him and distinction.

Sunwoo sat across the door and waited. He listened through the wall but the sounds were muffled. He did his best and felt relieved that it looked like they’re still recording. An hour and a half passed when the two men left their posts and Sunwoo look at them confused. He got up from the floor and pressed his ear against the door.

He listened intently and realised that the recording has ended. He listened more and heard chatting and another person crying..? He panicked and tried jiggling the door. It was locked and it made Sunwoo annoyed even more.

“Jinyoung!”

Sunwoo tries to think and calls Chansik. “Call the police, Jinyoung’s in there. Something is wrong.”

Sunwoo bangs the door again and asks the janitor, who came out from he elevator, to call for security. Sunwoo steps away and kicks the door making it swing open.

He sees Zico inside the studio, standing by the microphone stand. He steps to his side and reveals a crying Jinyoung bruised and wounded. Sunwoo rushes in and is stopped by the door that separating him form the inside of the recording studio. He slams the glass with his fist and Zico smiles at Sunwoo before leaning down near Jinyoung and biting Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung screams and Sunwoo tries to open the door that’s stopping him. Jinyoung’s wrists are bounded and his legs are tied with the wirings from the headsets and amplifiers.

“Why, aren’t you the most loyal bodyguard Jinyoung could ever have?” Zico says and Sunwoo glares at him.

“Why are you doing this?” Sunwoo asks, trying to think as he asks Zico.

Zico laughs and holds the microphone before hitting it on Jinyoung’s forehead. “Because this fucker, was a traitor. This fucker left me all alone to pursue his career alone.”

Jinyoung tries to blink his left eye despite the large bruise and blood flowing over it. He looks at Sunwoo and Sunwoo bites his lips. “I know you’re going to leave even before we entered the agency.” Jinyoung mutters weakly and Sunwoo sees the loose hinge in the door.

Rico turns to face Jinyoung and kicks Jinyoung in the stomach making Jinyoung fall on the floor, hitting his head at the process. Sunwoo walks stealthy as he approaches the door and in one quick swoosh, kicks it making Zico’s face turned pale. Just right in time, the security came rushing in, together with Chansik and team of police who caught Zico first handed.

Rico lets go of the microphone and falls onto his knees. Two policemen rush to his side and blinded his wrists. Sunwoo dashes to Jinyoung and tries to break his Jinyoung free. Jinyoung is unconscious and he carries him out the room. Chansik frowns and looks at Zico with disappointment.

+

Jinyoung stirs and turns on his bed. He cracks an eye open and sees his familiar lampshade, his clock and his music sheets on the bedside table. He turns to his other side and feels a body pressed against him.

He smiles at the sleeping man and touches Sunwoo’s face. Sunwoo quivers and opens his eyes. He smiles at Jinyoung and Jinyoung smiles back but winces at the pain quickly feeling his wounds and bruises hurting.

“Easy, your wounds might open,” Sunwoo says as he leans closer and presses a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. He pulls away quickly and Jinyoung missed the warmth already, of lips pressed against him and the addicting scent running over him.

“Are you feeling better now?” Sunwoo asks, pushing Jinyoung’s bangs back and touching the bandage on Jinyoung’s forehead lightly.

Jinyoung nods and cups Sunwoo’s face. Sunwoo smiles and leans in to press a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead.

+

Zico wasn’t able to release his album. He was sent to prisoned after that and his manager was fired for not being present and being oblivious on Zico’s plans.

Jinyoung worked with his second album for the next 6 months, with Sunwoo helping him record at night. Junghwan would drop by because Jinyoung asked Junghwan to sing some parts of his songs.

Sunwoo came home one Friday night and found Jinyoung settling on the catch watching Home TV Shopping Network. Sunwoo rolls his eyes as he hugs Jinyoung from the back and places a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“You’re watching that?” Sunwoo asks and Jinyoung pulls him for another kiss.

“I like chairs, you got problem with that?” Jinyoung retorts as Sunwoo settles beside him and places the plastic bag containing food on the table.

“I bought something,” Sunwoo says and Jinyoung watches him as he slides an album slowly out of it.

Jinyoung eyes him and blushes as Sunwoo shows him his second album.

“I saw this on my way home,” Sunwoo exclaims, “You didn’t tell me they’re out already.”

Jinyoung looks away and Sunwoo gets up to turn off the tv and switch on the cd player. He plays the cd and track Intro flashed on the screen.

_Hello everyone, this is Jinyoung and no, your cd is not broken. You do know well how I panic when dealing with fans and I will fix that, in due time. Thank you for making my first album successful. The first track of my second album is dedicated to the most important person in my life. We didn’t get along at first and I hated this person for accidentally trying to get me killed because of my allergies but this person is so dear to me and if you hear this, please stay with me forever, I love you._

Jinyoung looks away as the guitar started to play and Sunwoo sits back beside Jinyoung. The words played beautifully and melodies of the acoustic guitar reverberates in the room making Jinyoung blush even more. Sunwoo smiles and cups Jinyoung’s chin.

“So you wrote me a love song,” Sunwoo swoons and Jinyoung tries to hide his face in the nearest throw pillow he can get his hands on.

“I-I did!” Jinyoung says in pure embarrassment. Sunwoo reaches for his hand and removes the pillow. Sunwoo stares at the blushing face and he cups Jinyoung’s face to make him look at him.

No matter how he looked at it, it seemed funny and joyously laughable but seeing how the events turned out, Sunwoo knows he wouldn’t want this to change, instead he wanted this to last forever.

He leans closer to Jinyoung and places a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. “I love you too.” Jinyoung melts and he latches his arms around Sunwoo’s neck. He never could ask for more.

 

 

 

 


End file.
